


Love lost

by Mickylala



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Jealousy, Mention of rape/suicide, POV Alternating, cursed love, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickylala/pseuds/Mickylala
Summary: First ficEllana 'Elle' just wants to keep her friends and family safe and find the person who cursed her lover, but when Gandalf asks her to join her friend Throin Oakenshields quest to reclaim his home she accepts. I'll add more tags as the story progresses, trying to keep some mystery.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Original Female Character(s), Original Elf Character(s)/Original Elf Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The shire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first fanfic, well see how this goes. I will try to update often. It's been pretty fun so far it's just filling in the areas between my favourite parts. Dont want it jumping from scene to scene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle meets a curious new people and Bilbo just wants to get the dwarves out of his house.

She shared a look with her companion. This was not the sort of place one would think to find their quarry. Well they travelled through the village she eyed the strange architecture comparing it to that of the dwarves. She wondered if they made the hills or just built in them. It was different from the vast halls the dwarves carved deep under ground. These houses where made within the hills and not so deep. Each had a little round door, curved windows and a little chimney on top.

Her companion had been silent since they crossed the border into the Shire, making their way to the meeting plac set by the wizard. His mind filled with thoughts of the task ahead. 

Bilbo was relieved everything was finally calming down. Hed had enough excitement for one night and just wanted to go to bed. He wished hed never answered the door, cursing his good manners. He gave the old wizard the stink eye. It would be nice to at least have had a warning, could have stocked his pantry with extras. The dwarves had completely clean him out!

It went quiet as there was a knock at the door. The dwarves faces serious and all turned to the door. "He is here." Gandalf said ominously.  
"You better get that lad" the older dwarf with the white beard advised. He cautiously made his way to the door. They did say they where waiting on one more. He slowly opened it to reveal another dwarf. He looked less ragged than the others and seemed to hold himself differently.

"I thought I had the wrong house, would have gone past if not for the mark." The dwarf said stepping into the house adding his weapons to the pile.  
Bilbo was outraged, "Theres no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Pointing at the door.  
Gandalf raised his hand, "I put it there myself."  
Bilbo shook his head and looked outside to hide his annoyance and was shocked when he a pair for glowing green eyes looked back at him. He released a yell of fright and slamed the door closed, a yep sounded from the other side. "Theres something out there!"  
He points at the behind himself well bracing the door.  
The newest arrival shakes his head and removes the terrified hobbit.  
"No you can't, it'll eat us!" Warns a terrified Bilbo. The creature makes a whining bark. The dwarves laugh behind. Bilbo looks at the door in worry as they open the door to reveal a black wolf. Its laying on the door step rubbing its nose with a paw, it looks up with narrowed watering eyes. 

"Shes with me" the dwarf rolls his eyes, "sorry Ellie". He gives the wolf with a apologetic look. "You ok?" 'Elle' stands and enters letting out a little woof, she gives Bilbo a hard look well moving into the house. 

He pokes his head out hopeing his neighbors didnt see, the rumours it'd start. He closes the door more gently this time and returns to the dining room. Everyone with serious looks and intently listening as the latest guest retails his journey. Miraculously someone had found him a plate of food and the wolf was quietly chewing on a bit of jerky at Gandalfs feet. He turned his back to them and tried to pretend he wasnt listening to their conversation.

Elle curiously eyed the hobbit, when Gandalf told her of the hobbits this was not what she expected. He was about the size of a child but with the face of a adult. A bit shorter then the dwarves but more proportionate like a man, till you get to the big hairy feet which are uncovered and seem to have never seen the inside of a boot. Elle jerks her head away, feet no matter what race are not appealing. Her gaze moves over the faces in the room all familiar. Her head doubles back when she spots Ori, the young dwarf isn't old enough for a quest like this. Her eyes narrow on Dori, who must have felt her stare looks at her. She jerks her head to Ori which he replys with a shrug "no controling youngins these days" he mouths. 

Gandalf stands and unfolds a map of Erebor, which sparks a discussion amongst the group about returning."Youll need a blighting good burglar for that. An expert I imagine." Muses the hobbit, the company stops and all attention turns to him. "And are you?" Asks Balin, the hobbit snorts. "I'm not a burglar, haven't stolen a thing in my life." "Then why in the blazes are we here?" Throin looks to Gandalf. The rest of the group starts talking over one another agreeing he shouldn't come. Elle feels a rush of magic as Gandalf stands, a shadow falling over them. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is. Hobbits are fast on their feet and can easily past unnoticed." Throin agrees and Balin starts sorting out the necessary paper work. The hobbit has the sense to read it, has a panic attack and faints.

They file out of the house into the night, makeing there way down the hill till they find a good place to camp. The dwarves dont bother with a fire or setting up camp, they just unroll their bedding where they stand. Elle lays just outside the group and takes watch, her kind dont need as much sleep as her friends. Could easily go a couple days without it if needed. She shares a nod with Gandalf as he enters the camp, setting up his own bedding not far from her. It's not long before he joins the others in sleep. 

They break camp at sunrise. They chatter amongst themselves well eating a short breakfast, placing bets on whether or not Mr Baggins will join us. Elle does not believe so but doesn't but wont put her money against Gandalf. Throin mounts his pony and the others follow. Elle falls to the back of the company, protecting their flank. She doesn't think they will be attacked in the shire but it's better to be safe than sorry. 

Her ears perk up as she hears a yell, turning her head she sees a little body running full tit down the hill waving something about. Her eyes widen with surprise, it's their burglar. She releases a short bark to alert the others who look back to see the last member closing in. They stop and watch as he makes his way to Balin and gives him the signed paperwork.  
"Give him a pony" Throin orders before starting off again. The company fallows ignoring the hobbits protests to the pony, Bofur and Nori lift him and deposit him on the nearest free pony.

Suddenly Bilbo calls the company to a stop, "we need to go back!" he says patting his pockets. "What is it now" Throin snaps from the front. "I've forgotten my handkerchief" bilbo says miserably. Throin snorts, shakes his head and shoots Gandalf a amused look before telling the group to resume. Bofur kindly rips off the bottom of his coat and throws it to the poor hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, would love some feed back or just hit the kudos if you liked it.


	2. Always listen to the wizard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves almost get cooked, met a crazy wizard who rides a rig pulled by hears, gets chased by wargs and Elle has a closed call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the where I believe its Bombur, is snoring and he sucks in the moths and exhaled them. 🤢 Did you know Kili and Fili arnt twins, Fili is older.

Late evening 2 weeks into their journey Throin calls camp by a burnt out house and begins assigning jobs. Elles already hunted down a couple rabbits for their dinner so shes free. She decides rest a bit, shed just found a nice spot when Gandalf suggests they move else where, to the hidden valley. Which makes her ears perk, Throin moves up the hill to give their discussion some privacy. 

It would be nice to visit Rivendell, she thinks. She had been there when Gandalf propositioned her to join the company a little over a month ago, she would have liked to refuse. Too many things needing her attention, not knowing how long and where itd take her, but Throin and many of these dwarves where her friends and she couldn't refuse them. Shed already lost one person she loved she wont lose another. Her head jerks up at the sound of Gandalf stomping down the hill. "Everthing alright Gandalf? Where are you going?!" Asks Bilbo looking concerned. "To seek council with the only one with sense." He replays grumply, the dwarves quickly moving out of his way so they dont get the wraith of the pissed off wizard. "And who's that?" Inquires the hobbit. "Myself Mr Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Thorin orders them to get back to setting camp and tells bombur to get started on dinner. 

They should heed Gandalfs advice, it's not wise to ignore a wizards advice, especially that of Mithrandir. Elle stood and walked over to Throin, whined and looked after the wizard. Being a wolf had its disadvantages sometimes, speech being one of them. "If you want to go home I'm not stopping you," He snaps "and I'm not going after him, he'll return once hes cooled off." Thorin turns his back to her and makes hes way down the hill to unpack his pony.

It starts turning dark and Gandalf still hasn't returned. Bilbo starts worrying what if something happened to the old man. He voices his concerns to the others but Bofur just waves it off, "hes a wizard, hell be fine" handing him two bowls for Fili and Kili who are watching the ponys. Elle gives him a nod as he passes, keeping watch as she does most nights. Bilbo wonders how she functions on so little sleep. Hed never seen a wolf before but a handful of hobbits have dogs and they seem to sleep as much as their owners. She also seems to understand conversations and even replys with barks and gestures. Then theres that sharp awareness in her gaze that's just not normal. He shivers and continues on his way. 

He finds the brothers looking at the ponys with confused looks. "What's wrong?" He asked them, fili looks at him, "were supposed to be watching the ponys, only we've got a problem. Theres surposed to be 16, we only have 14." They enter the field and do a check on who's missing, Throins anger is not something hed wish on anyone, he helps them look. "Daisy and Bongo are missing" says Kili when they meet back up. "That's not good," comments Bilbo, they pass a freshly ripped up tree "nor is that". He looks at them slightly terrified "we should tell Thorin" he gulps quickly turning back. "No! its probably nothing" one of them say, "we where hopeing you could help actually, being a burglar and all." Bilbo turns back and straightens his spine, that's right hes surpose to be a professional. "Well umm looks like something big did this, and possibly dangerous." He squeaks out. "That's what we thought too" replys Kili. Filis head suddenly whips to the side and he crouchs "hey theres a light over there." The duo move closer and crouch behind a fallen log. Theres a loud sneeze followed by a deep laugh. Bilbo asks what it is, "trolls" Kili angrily whispers and jumps the log. They move closer just in time to see one of the trolls making off with two more ponys under its arms. "Its got Myrtle and Mindy!" He whispers angrily looking at the dwarves. "We have to do something!" Their heads snap up, they readily agree and push him towards the trolls camp. 

Throin had volunteered to take over from Elle for watch duty which she happily allowed. Still disappointed that they weren't stopping over in Rivendell. It had taken him years to trust her, even longer to call her friend but they where her kin surely he could at least tolerate them for a couple days. If he ever found out who her love was hed likely spit on that friendship, probably even try to kill her. Elle sighed and tucked her head under her tail and tried to get some sleep. 

She was just dosing when Fili ran into camp yelling trolls had stolen 4 ponys. They all jumped to attention well Thorin got more information out of the lad. Apparently they'd sent their unarmed burglar to release them, obviously not wanting to face the disappointment of their uncle. Which has now made it even worse, Elle followed the trolls voices to their camp. There where three, one was holding Bilbo by the feet. Kili charged cutting the nearest one across the ackles and demanded that they releases the hobbit, it did by throwing bilbo at him. With them both clear Elle launched herself at the biggest one, digging her claws in and grabbing its shoulder between her teeth well swinging her body, trying to use her weight to bring it down. Shed never bitten a troll before and never will do it again, it stunk of rotting corpses, unwashed body and well troll. It swung her around squealing she kept ripping into it with her back feet well clamping her jaw shut, dwarves attacked their feet. One of the trolls hands grabbed her and threw her against the nearest tree, she got back up in time to see the ponys running free. "Bilbo" Kili yells. Elle turns her attention back to the trolls who have the hobbit and are holding his limbs. "Throw down you arms or we'll rip his off" the biggest troll warns. Theres a stretch of silence then Thorin groans digging his sword into the ground. "Dont you move either puppy" the troll says pointing at Elle who looks at Thorin, "stand down Elle" he orders. She huffs and slowly lowers herself down.

The trolls tie their hands and feet and stuff half the dwarves and Bilbo into sacks for later. The other half are stuck on a spit over the fire, the youngest one sits and watches Elle to make sure she doesn't try anything. They chatter about how they're gonna cook them. The biggest one cautions them that dawn is almost upon them. "Wait" shouts bilbo, all heads snap to him. "You are making a terrible mistake." Waste of time, there stupid, Elle thinks and it's a bit cliche, 'dont eat us, you'll regret it'. Dori who seems to think the same calls them half wits. The hobbit struggles to stand in his sack, "I meant with the seasoning" he says. Elle looks at him with shock, one of the trolls bends down and asks what hes meaning. "Well have you smelt them? You'll need something better than sage to cover that up." There an uproar amongst the offended dwarves, though elle does agree they could use a bath (as her poor sensitive nose can attest) that doesn't mean she wants them cooked. 

The biggest one questions the hobbit on his knowledge in such things but gets shushed by another who wants to hear Bilbo out. Elle trys not to laugh at the idiocracy of this situation. "Well the secret to cooking dwarf" says the hobbit "is to...." the troll excidedly trys to hurry him up "yes yes, the secret is... toooo skin them first!" The dwarves start to panic as the troll asks for his filleting knife. 

Elle looks at them in alarm and tries moving her front paws to her mouth so she can chew through the ropes. The big one disagrees with the hobbit and the one watching elle stands and walks around the fire picking up Bombur and holds him over his open mouth ready to eat him. Elle doubles her efforts to chew through the ropes. "Not that one, hes infected" shouts the hobbit. The trolls look at him "He what?" It says. "Hes got worms in his tubes." The hobbit replys, the troll drops Bombur and backs away in disgust. "In fact they're all infected." Which sets off the dwarves, till Throin seems to have caught on with what the hobbits trying to do and kicks the others who start agreeing with his story. 

Elle finally breaks through the ropes on her front paws and starts kicking off the ones on her back legs. The big one seems to have caught on to bilbos ploy and informs the others well pushing the hobbit about. "The dawn will take you all!" yells Gandalf, elle exhales in relief as he splits a rock sunlight streams in and hits the trolls who quickly turn to stone.

They find the trolls cave not too far from the camp, elle waited outside keeping watch the smell too much for her nose. The dwarves exit the cave not long after, Throin coming to stand next to her playing with a sword covered in spiderwebs. Elle is surprised to see it looks elven but makes no comment. Gandalf is the last to exit carrying a little sword which he gives to Bilbo. Suddenly theres a trill of bird noise Elles head jerks to the side as she gives a short bark to alert her neighbor, Throin voices her alert and Gandalf tell them to prepare well drawing their new weapons. 

Elle was not prepared for what come shooting out of the bushes, the rabbits where almost as tall as she! They where shortly followed by a rig that they where pulling that held a familiar face, Radagast. He was yelling something about death and murder, he was always a weird one but then that's why she always liked him. Gandalf and him discuss what's wrong but as his rides name sake radagasts mind was always hearbrained. Elle had to look away when he pulled a stick insect out of his mouth, suppressing a shiver of disgust. The wizards moved away for a bit of privacy. 

Elle sat next to Bilbo and allowed him to pet her coat. He did save them after all and she must admit she hasn't tried to be friendly with him. Their peace is disturbed by a howl, she quickly stands and looks in the direction it sound. Only to be attacked from behind, Thorin quickly despatched it only for a second to quickly follow. How had she not picked them up, wargs are normally loud creatures. They argue among themselves what to do when sweet radagast steps forward and offers to draw them away. "These are gonad vag wargs, you'll never out run them," protests Gandalf. "These are rustabell rabbits I'd love to see them try" challenges Radagast with a cocky smerk. He cant be serious thinks Elle, those little bunnies wont stand a chance. 

The ruse works and the wargs give chase after the wizard. Well they're distracted the company sneaks through, hiding within the rocks. The chase runs in front of the company and Thorin quickly grabs Ori pulling him back to safety, once the last wargs past Thorin waves them on. "Where are you leading us?" Thorin questions the wizard both he and Elle look away. She knows this land like the back of her hand and even though he may not want it they need her kins help. The wargs cross in front of them again and they quickly dart to the nearest rock for cover. A warg jumps on the rock behind them, elle can hear it trying to smell them out. Kili prepares a arrow, and on Throins nod he jumps out and shoots it and its rider. Elle darts out, grips its throat between her teeth and jerks her head back ripping its vocal cords out. But they wernt quick enough and both warg and rider manage to make a big racket. Which alerts the rest of the pack which charge course. Elle leads them to a secret cave and Gandalf orders them into it. Elle wait till Throin jumps then pushs Kili into the caven then prepared to jump down herself, when she was suddenly jerked back by her scruff and thrown to the side. She landed losing the air from her lungs and banged her head harshly on the ground. She could hear her companions yelling for her but as she tried to stand but something grabbed her back leg and threw her again. 

The earth spun as her body flipped over and her stomach rolled, she could feel the blood running down her back her breaths coming fast. She watched wargs slowly circling her, waiting for command to finish her. She tried to stand again but her legs wouldn't cooperate. Her shoulder burned as blood pooled out. Her lovers face flashed through her mind, at least if she died shed go to the halls of Valinor, their curse couldn't fallow them there and they'd finally be together.

She could feel its breath on her fur, the smell of rotting corpses filled her nose as the biggest warg drew closer. She growled preparing to launch herself at it when a arrow suddenly hit it in the eye. The sound of horses flowed over Elle and she sagged with relief, help had arrived. 

Elle watched as the orc riders called retreat and ran from the overwhelming elven forces. One horse came to a stop next to her and the rider looked down at her with a familiar amused smirk.  
"Well well what do we have here, little doggie bit off more then she could chew and had to be saved by the real fighters" he teased. Elle gave him a glare and snapped her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, would love some feed back or just hit the kudos if you liked it.


	3. Unexpected stop home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle returns home to face her family.

"Such unlady like behaviour Elle, my father would be so disappointed." He tutted shaking his head in mock disapproval.  
"Instead of antagonisting her Elladan you could stop her from bleeding out." Elrohir snapped at his twin as he brought his horse to a stop next to him. He dismounted and quickly pulled out a wooden box from his saddle bags before keeling beside Elle. He nodded for permission, she replyed with a nod and he tried to gently inspect the wound on her leg. 

"I can't see the extent of the damage with you like this." Hes says in a nonsense voice the usual carefree attitude completely evaporated. She meets his brothers eyes which where filled with concern and a hint of guilt, she trys to give him a reassuring look and nods. She evens her breathing and allows her magic to flow, as she changes the pain of her leg intensifies. She releases a whine which turns into a scream as her throat changes.

Elladan quickly dismounts and grasps her hand as his brother cuts away what remains of her pants leg. "Its ok Elle, just breath." Elladan mutters and trys to distract her as his brother sets to work cleaning and wrapping the bite.  
"Keep you weight off it for a couple days, should be healed within the week." Elrohir instructs packing away his kit and returning to his horse. She let's out a yelp as Elladan bends over and lifts her into his arms.  
"I have legs! I can walk myself," she says well hitting him in the shoulder.  
"This is our repayment for saving you life, that's real rude Elle." He replays as he dumps her on his waiting horse before swinging on behind her. 

"Your right I'm sorry guys. I really thought that was it" She seldomly said looking down at her hands.  
"How dont do that, thinking of what ifs will do you no good." Eladan says as hugs her to himself.  
"Besides you've still got to survive your father when we get back to Rivendell." Interups Elrohir with a grin. Her eyes widen and snap to him, "He knows I'm here?" She squeaks. They both laughed and nudged their horses into a trot. 

Hours later they arrived Rivendell. Finally I'm home thought Elle, as she looked at the gleaming white city with a sigh. The twins turned their horses towards the main courtyard, there was two tall figures waiting on the steps for them. As the horses came to a stop Lord Elrond descended the last couple of steps and opened his arms wide. "Welcome home Ellana, I trust your journey was well. Thank you for escorting her my sons."  
Elladan dismounts and gently removes her from his horse, setting her carefully on the ground, keeping a hand on her shoulder should she need it. She shakes her head but gives him a thankful smile before turning back to his father.  
She bows her head before asking after the company which the lord informs her are slowly making their way to Rivendell, they are expected to arrive noon tomorrow. She gives him a thankful smile which drops as she nervously looks at the other elf on the stairs who is still yet to speak.

Glorfindel looks her over, his keen green eyes that never miss a thing stop on her bandaged leg, his face hardens. The silence is near deafening as he walks down the stairs and stops a arms length infont of her. Elle swallows as his scent washes over her. She tries to keep her face expressionless but every thing from earlier cames roaring to the surface. The helplessness, the pain, the thought of never seeing her friends and family again. His expression changes to one of relief and love and she feels herself crumble as she rushes into his arms with a sobbed papa. He crashes her to him holding her like he used to when she was a child, save and cacooned from the world, murmuring reassurances. 

As she quieted he drew back, "please dont do that again little pup, I nearly died when lord Elrond told me you where in trouble." She looks guilty up at her father's eyes, "sorry for scareing you ada, it was never my intention". He keeps a hand around her shoulders and leads her into the city. "Your safe now, let's get you home."

She allows him to lead them as she worries over the company. Hopefully they're alright and Throin wont be too upset when he realises where Gandalf is leading them. Shes brought back to reality when the sound of a childs laugh fills the air followed by a familiar voice. She looks up her father's stopped them in her garden. Her eyes land on the child sitting on the grass making a Daisy chain. His short brown wavy hair is left down with his fringe tied back. 

She moves out from under her father's arm and makes her way into the garden. The boys companion notices her first, Gilraen smiles and nods hello before saying something to the boy. His head shoots up and his gray eyes dart around till they met hers. His entire face lights and he scrambles too stand, "El!" daisy chain forgotten as he dashes into her waiting arms. "Mime alasse" she whispers as she kisses the top of his head and just manages to tuck it under her head, pulling him close for a hug. 

"My have you grown." She says to her ward well gently pushing him back so she can take a good look at him. He grins "I'm almost as tall as you El, pa Glorfindel has been teaching me to weld a bow. You wanna see?" The 10 year old asks excitedly, already trying to pull her toward the training ground.  
"Slow down hun," she laughs and looks at his mother who rolls her eyes and stands.  
"Estal let Elle shes just returned, let her sit before she falls over and hurts herself even more." Gilraen scolds her offspring well gesturing to Elles leg. The boy stopped and looks at her bandaged leg, "I'm so sorry el, are you ok? Do u need to sit? What happened?" He asks looking at her with a worried frown and starts walking her to a nearby bench.  
"I'm fine love, just had a run in with a couple big dogs that wanted to hurt my friends. I'll be fine in a couple days." She tried to reassure him. "Have you finished helping them with their quest?" He asks hope shining in his eyes. She signs looking at his mother and her father with a sad expression. "No, we still have much to do. This was just a stop over, I'm sorry love." She says watching as his face drops into a disappointed frown. "Well then we'll just have to make the most of it then." He says determined and hugs her again. 

Their peace was interrupted when a young elf cames dashing in and bows. "What is it?" Glorfindel snaps at the recruit.  
"Lord Elrond requests your presence sir" The elf reports standing at attention. He waves the elf away and rubs his head in annoyance.  
"I'm sorry little pup, I'll see you after." He says kissing Elles forehead before he departing. Estal sits on the bench beside her taking her hand, "tell us of your journey El." 

He falls asleep not long into the tale, head across Elles lap as she cards her fingers through his short hair.  
"He missed you, kept asking lord Elrond if hed seen anything." Gilraen says with a sad smile.  
"He hasn't been too much of a hand full has he?" Elle asks looking at the woman she loves like a sister.  
"No, hes been good. Reminds me so much of his father. It's been 8 years and it's not his fault but sometimes I just cant bear to look at him." Gilraen replays sadly looking down at her son with a guilty expression. Elle pulls her into a half hug mindful of the head in her lap before replying in a heavy voice. "It doesn't matter how long it's been. Estal understands, your grieving and I'll always be grateful to you for honouring me with the privilege of raising him." Gilraen shook her head and away wiped elles tears even as her eyes watered again. "Well your family and I wanted him with someone who I know will raise him as there own." The two woman fall into a comfortable silence letting the child sleep. 

Elle was exiting the healers after having her bandages changed, couple more days and it should be nothing but a faint scar. One of the benefits of being a elf, fast healing. She contemplate what to do now, Estal was in studies, Gilraen said something bout going out with the twins on patrol and her fathers training some recruits. The company hadn't arrived yet but were expected sometime today. She decided to find lord Elrond, she hadn't had a chance to talk with him yet. She finds him in his study staring intently a old scrool, she moved to stand behind him. "Brushing up on your Khuzdul?" She asks. The lord jumped whipping his head around raising his hand to his chest. "Ellana, not many people can sneak up on me like that." He scolds. "My apologies my lord," she says well choking back a laugh. He waves his hand to the seat across from him, "sit my dear, how are you?" He kindly asks fill attention on her. "My leg should be fine by tomorrow," She replys. He gives her a knowing look "you know I wasnt meaning that but I'm glad its healing fine." Elle looks down at her hands "I'm fine, really! It's nice to be home again." She insists "but your not staying are you?" The lord gives her a knowing look. "We all missed you, the boy was in here near every day asking if I'd seen or heard any word of you." Elles eyes water as she thinks of leaving Estal again but it wont be for long. "I must help them, I'd be a bad role model if I didnt. Please dont try to guilt me to staying." She says looking at her lord who nods. Theres a knock at the door, Elrond calls them to enter. A messenger steps through and bows before informing them that Thorin and his company are almost in rivendell. Elle sags with relief, they're ok. The lord waves the elf out only for him to be replaced by Estal who's finished his studies and hunted her down not wanting to miss a second of her remaining time. They decide it'll be better for her to wait till evening to see her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Found on different sites as I couldnt find one that translated everything.  
> Ada- father  
> Mime Alasse- my joy
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, would love some feed back or just hit the kudos if you liked it.


	4. Dinner with the elves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company stays the night in Rivendell and run into a familiar face.

Elle savored the hot bath, it'll be the last one for a while. They'll be travelling for a while before they reach Erebor and those lakes aren't the best to get clean in. When the water starts cooling she gets out and prepares for dinner. As shes drying she looks down at her tatoo. The ivy vine starts at the top of her breast curling down under it running across her stomach curves round her belly button before trailing down over her hip then into her inner thigh. Her lover had done it one evening, his possessive streak ran a bit too high. Not that she minded, there will be no other and it was a reminder of what they had before it was ripped away. She turns her head away, put on one of her few dresses, with a after thought she leaves her hair down, allowing it to curl naturally. 

As she leaves she pops her head into the room across the hall, she finds Estal fast asleep at his desk head bent some old tomes. Shaking her head she pulls back the blanket on the bed before gently waking the boy. He mumbles incoherently "come on love into bed." She whispers well guiding him to his bed. He nods and slips under the sheets, and she tucks him in. As she starts to leave he jerks up "wait your not going are you?!" The boy asks worriedly, "no love, I just have a thing with lord Elrond. I'll tell you when I'm going, I wont leave without saying goodbye." She reassures him, he nods and lays back down when she prompts him and she tucks him in again, kissing his forehead before leaving. 

She finds her father passed out in the lounge across one of the couches. She holds back a laugh, good thing the recruits dont see him like this, his stern reputation would be destroyed. Grabbing a spare blanket from a chest in the corner she gently covers him and kisses his cheek. Shaking her head she leaves through the front door quietly shuting it behind herself. 

She turns only to walk into a wall. "Oww!" she steps back and looks up at said wall. "I thought you where on patrol" she snaps at Elrohir stepping around him only to almost run into Elladan. "Someones dressed nicely tonight, your gonna confuse people into thinking your a lady." Elrohir said snarky, Elladan leaned forward and sniffed her, his eyes widening in fake shock well pushing his twin "shes even bathed brother, and is wearing perfume!" She stomps her foot aiming at Elladans, who quickly shifts his out of the way. "I dont stink and I bathe regularly unlike you two. You both stink of horse and blood. Remember that time you upset your father and he made you muck out the stables for a month." She laughs remembering them the the first week coming back covered in shit, they where in the bathing room for over a hour. "You promised never to bring that up, it was you fault anyway. Your the one who deared us to put ink in his tea." She was holding back tears of laughter, "Galadriels teeth where black for a good two weeks after. Your father was so furious your mother had to carm him down." At the mention of lady Celebrian the mood turned sombre. She opened her mouth to apologise, Elladan waved it off "it's ok Elle. Better get you off to dinner, dont want you to be late." She nods before linking their elbows and setting off to lord elronds private dining chamber. 

There almost there when she notices in the corner of her eye Elrohir nod well his face splits into a mischievous grin. She quickly releases Elrohirs elbow swipes her foot under his well, hes falling she uses their still into locked elbows to throw Elladan into the nearest wall. She laughs there yelling as she lifts up her dress and takes off running. 

Bilbo looked over at Lord Elrond and Throin attemptingto make small talk well waiting for Gandalf. Throin was surprisingly making a effort to be friendly with the elf. He seemed to actually be trying to thank him which was interrupted by a crash followed by manly shouts. Everyone stood bar Lord Elrond who shook his head and gestured for them to sit before releasing a heavy sigh. The company resumed there seats, some grumbling but all remained tense, not trusting the elves. Bilbo noted Balin who was next to him grip his dinner knife as they wernt permitted to bring their weapons.

The door to the room opened to reveal a short woman, who quickly slamed it shut again and leaned on it trying to catch her breath. She met Bilbos eyes her face breaking out into a grin and gave him a mischievous wink. Her black curls bounced when someone on the otherside banged it. Her familair green eyes seemed to sparkle as she laughed.  
"We'll get you back for that you little minx!" A angry male voice yelled through the door.  
"Love you too Elrohir!" she replyed in a honeyed voice. 

"Have you done terrorising my children, Ellana?" Lord Elrond asks looking sternly at the young elleth. She pushs herself off the door trying maintain a guilty look and failing, she curtseyed.  
"Apologies my lords." She straightens and tucks a curl behind her ear, which Bilbo is surprised to find is pointed. Even though they are in rivendell Bilbo didnt believe hed seen one like her. She is at least a foot shorter then any elf he'd seen so far and where they all seemed rather stuffy and perfect she was carefree. Lord Elrond just shakes his head and gestures for her to sit. Throin raises his cup which she returns with a nod.

Hes shocked when across from him Gloin pushes Ori to the side almost knocking him off the seat and raises a hand. "Here lass, theres a nice space for you here." Gloin says well patting the set next to him. Theres a disappointed groan from Kili on the the other table. "Snose you lose." He replyed cheekly to the young dwarf.  
As she walked around the table Balin grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop, "How are you, we where quite worried for a bit there." He asked which the others nodded in agreement. She patted his hand and reassures them "all is fine Balin, just got ruffled up a bit. Nothing too serious." He nods and releases her so she can continue around the table to her spot. 

As she sits the doors open and servants full the room, serving dinner. The dwarves groan at their meals with disgust. Dori tried getting Ori to try some lettuce who refused 'dont like green food' and Dwalin complained there was no meat. Bilbo shook his head at his rude companions, they where guests first Pete's sakes!  
"Its ok Bilbo. Dwarves like hearty meals, not rabbit food" Ellana says patting Ori's arm. Bilbo looks at her puzzled, he thought dwarves hated elves yet here they are welcoming one, even enquiring after her health.  
"That's right miss Elle," agrees Ori who then asks her if there are any chips. "Elle?!" he near shouts, realising why her eyes where so familiar. "But but you were a wolf!" He exclaimed pointing at her. The group chuckles "yes I was Mr Baggins, and now I'm a elf and your a hobbit and these fine gentlemen are all dwarves." He ignores her sarcasm and looks at her in amazement can all elves do that he wonders. Dori reaches over and pats her shoulder, "our dear Elle here is a rear and wonderful creature, there arnt many with the power to shift to another form you know." He informs Bilbo proudly. She waves it off. 

"So how did a elf come to be friends with dwarves?" Bilbo asks her. "Well I met Thorin first, I'd stopped in a little village well on one of my wanderings and I needed to get one of my daggers repaired. I took it to the local blacksmith where a certain dwalf happened to be working and asked if he would repair it. As you could guess he flat out refused, would not do work for a 'backstabbing elf'." She says looking up at said dwarf as he came walking over. "The owner of the smithy hearing the commotion came over and kicked us both out." She says with a laugh "you got him fired?!" Biblo buts in. "He was a horrible boss anyway." Throin says coming to her defense. She nods in agreement before continuing "that night I went to check in at the inn, when I saw the dwarf again sitting alone at the end of the bar. I was still annoyed so I decided to confront him, a group of men decided to do the same thing. There discussion was getting heated so I moved closer to intervene. One of them pulled Throin off his seat and threw his drink in his face, telling him to go back to his caves with the others of his kind and that anything not of man was evil." She narrowed her eyes remembering. "What did you do?" Asks Ori, everyones attention on the elleth. She smirked "well I punched him in the face of course." The dwarves all laugh well Elrond looks at her sternly "Your father didnt train you so you could start bar fights. No wonder my children are so unruly." She looks at her lord in disbelief "that's not on me, you should look at your darling daughter. Shes the one who started it, I was a good little girl till I met her, just ask ada." She exclaims making the other elfs join in with the laughing. "So what happened after?" Bilbo asks once everyone quiets down. She turns her gaze back to him, "well they had to get the guard in to stop the fight and the inn refused to rent me a room after. Throin over heard and offered me his couch for the night if I patched him up. We've been friends since." She says smiling at their leader who returns it.

Elle leads the remaining members of the company to the garden where shed found Estal and Gilraen the day before. She grabs Bofur and Gloin and quickly shoots into her house to raid the pantry. She points the way before darting into her room to change. Shes just doing up the last buttons of her top when theres a crash in the front room. She darts out to see her father with his foot holding Gloin to the floor and a hand holding Bofur by the throat. "Ada, put him down there just grabbing some dinner." She says coming to help Gloin to his feet as her father steps back setting Bofur down. He mumbles something still half sleep, she giggles and leads him back to the couch, hes snoring before his head hits the pillow. "that's your father? He nearly killed us!" Bofur looks at her in disbelief, she nods "all in his sleep too. Your lucky last time someone snuck up on Glorfindel they lost their head." They look at her with awe, "your father is Glorfindel, the one who killed the Balrog and came back from the dead?!" 

Her reply is cut short when a little voice calls her name. The dwarves look at Estal with surprise, she never said anything about having a child, especially a human child at that. They knew she had a lover but shed lost him almost a century ago this boy looked nothing over the age of 10. "You ok Mime alasse? You should still be in bed." She says walking up to the child who clings to her when she comes within arms reach, she rubs his back trying to soothe him. "These are my friends we where just raiding the cupboards, would you like to help?" She asks, the boy nods and takes her hand. 

Estal looked at the dwarves with suspicion and couldn't control the jealousy from rising. El was his, he though of her like a mother since his own couldn't be there, too caught in her grief. Shed probably freak out if she knew, preferring to be the cool auntie. Gilraen came and went like the wind, never staying long. Elle and Glorfindel where his two rocks, always there never moving or swaying and these dwarves where stealing his rock. They where a noisy lot, yelling and carrying on very different from what hes used to. He noticed one of the dwarves pull something from his coat looking at it longingly. He moved closer to the dwarf "what's that?" he asks, the dwarf looks up in surprise. He points at the thing in his hand, "this, oh it's just a picture of me family." His voice filled with yearning, he opens it for Estal to see. He points at the pictures "this is my wife, and this other is my son, Gimil." The dwarf turns it back around and traces the faces with his fingers. Estals eyes widen with surprise "if you've got a family then why are you here instead of with them?" He asks, it's a dangerous quest if what he got from Elle is true, he assumed the others had nothing to lose. The dwarfs eyes flicker back to him "I would like to be but I'd like better if my son had a real home to grow up in. That's what I'm here for, so my son can proudly say his dad help reclaim our home." He wipes away a stray tear before continuing "and you should proud of your ma for helping us, not alot would." Estal looks at Elle who's laughing at something one of the dwarves said. He didnt think of that before, shes helping these people find a home. "I'm always proud of her, and I'm happy shes helping you." He smiles at the dwarf now full of pride that his Els helping do something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Found on different sites as I couldnt find one that translated everything.  
> Elleth- female elf  
> Ada- father  
> Mime Alasse- my joy
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, would love some feed back or just hit the kudos if you liked it.


	5. Goblin town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They depart from Rivendell for Erebor but are forced to make a detour.

They depart early morning to escape notice, Elle wishes Estal and her father goodbye before leading the company away from her home. It's odd not having Gandalf with them but they needed someone to distract the lords and Elle knows the way as well as or even better than him. She stays in her elven form, shed been wolf for too long and they'll need another set of swords more then her teeth and claws. 

Thorin shout woke Elle but it was too late the floor beneath them opened up and they dropped onto a rocky slope. Elles panic rose as they slid further down the tunnel, her stomach rolling as they went. It ended suddenly with a drop, they landed in a cage. Her breath left her as a couple of her companions landed on top of her. A roar sounded from the side, Elle look to see a large group of goblins running at them. She desperately tried shoving the dwarves to the side so she could reach her daggers but they where too heavy. 

The goblins grabbed them up and herded the disgruntled group down a passage, she tried struggling aswell but the disgusting little things grabbed her tighter, their claws digging into the leather of her coat. The passage opened into a large chamber that was filled to the brim with goblins, there where thousands of them. In the middle of the chamber where a massive goblin sat atop a throne, he was easily 5 times bigger than his kin. 

The goblins remove her two short swords and the belt from her waist which held a dagger across her lower back and four throwing knives, dumping them on the growing pile weapons they've confiscated from the others. He doesn't do a very good job she muses, theres still her two throwing knives up her sleeves and the dagger on her ankle but she wont use them unless she absolutely has to.

The freakishly large goblin falls out of his throne demanding to know who we are and what we are doing there. One of the goblins sheps forward and informs their king that they are a group of dwarves and a elf well looking at Elle with interest. He then goes on to tell it where we where camped. He orders his followers to search the company to discover move information before directing the question at us. 

The group stays quiet, not giving a thing away. The 'king' not happy with there silence begins ordering his people to torture them starting with Ori. Elle pushes forward and grabs the young dwarf pulling him to her chest, away from the goblins as Throin finally specks turning all attention to himself. "You ok?" She whispers to him, he nods flashing her a frightening but thankful look before stepping out of her arms. The goblin king seems to recognize their leader, and mocks him for the loss of his kingdom. Elle places a hand on his shoulder to give him her support. "I know someone who would pay quite a bit for you, not all of you just your head will do. Perhaps you can guess who I speck of, an old enemy of yours, a pale white orc astride a white warg." Throins head darts up to look the goblin in the eye, "azog the defiler was destroyed in battle years ago." The goblin laughs "you think his days are done do you." He turns to a little goblin messenger and orders it to inform the orc he has found what he seeks. Its attention then turns to Elle, "and what's a pretty little elf doing with a group of dwarves?" it asks its eyes running over her body. The blood drains from her face, she spits at it and curses it in elvish trying not to wrench, the dwarves close around her shielding her from view, it laughs before returning to its throne. 

The king starts singing as a group of goblins bring wooden torture devices into view. Hopefully they wont do as the king suggested, if that happens shed slit her own throat first. Shed seen what Celebrian was like after being in the hands of the orcs, better dead than broken. Better to leave her family with the memory of her now. She seen what Elladan and Elrohir went through, are still going through after finding their mother. Elle didnt want that to happen to Estal and her father and her love doesn't even remember who she is thanks to their curse, he wont be mourning her. 

One of the goblins fiddling with their weapons opens Throins sword, they all scramble back in fear. "I know that blade" the king screeched, "Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver! The blade that sliced a thousand necks." The frightened goblins attack the company in panic, elle pulls the knives from her sleeves and starts slashing at the goblins but they quickly overwhelm her. Theres a sudden bright flash which has everything flying back, she ducks and her attackers fly over the edge. She uses the distraction to her advantage and dives for her weapons, quickly strapping her belt back in place and grabbing her short swords before quickly beheading the nearest goblin. 

Over the groaning she hears Gandalf order them action, the dwarves scramble to their feet grabbing whatever's closest. The battles all a blur really, they follow Gandalf hitting any goblin that gets in their way or too close. When they come to the last bridge Elle let's out a breath of relief only to scramble back as the goblin king bursts through the middle. As the goblins surround the the king grins. "You thought you could escape" it laughs, "what are you gonna do now wizard?" Gandalf jumps forward poking it in the eye before slashing its enormous stomach, as it drops to its knees he then cuts its throat. As it falls the bridge breaks under the weight and they plunge into the waiting abyss, elle releases a shrill laugh which gets louder as they fall. The bridge hits the ground which a thud, the wood breaking their fall. Shed just regained her breath when Bofur comments that it could have been worse. The goblin king lands on top and they all groan. "Seriously, you had to dis it didnt you" She snaps well wriggling free. Once out she slides down to the ground and sheaths her swords before dusting herself off. Kili screams Gandalfs name pointing up. Elle stumbles back at the amount to goblins quickly scaling the cliff face. She snaps forward pulling the nearest dwarf from the rubble. "Theres too many!" says Dwalin holding Nori up. "Daylight will save us!" Gandalf suggests, helping the remaining dwarfs up before leading them down the nearest tunnel. Elle grabs Filis hand and pulls him with her as she runs through the tunnel. She can see the end, light shining in. They break threw and keep running, elle releases fili and falls to the back to cover their flank incase the goblins try following. 

They finally stop near the bottom of the hill. Gandalf does a quick head count, "and Elle makes 15, now where is Bilbo?" He asks, everyone looks around. In all the confusion she didnt stop to look for anyone and doesn't think shed seen him since they went to sleep. "Where is the hobbit?" Gandalf yells in a panicked voice. The dwarves argue amongst themselves till Nori pips up saying he saw the hobbit slip away in the confusion. Throin steps forward telling the group not to worry as hes more than likely left for home, it's what hes wanted to do since the start. "No he isn't." Bilbo suddenly appears behind the group. Elle looks at him with shock, she didnt see or hear him approach. Gandalf expresses his relief at seeing the hobbit alive. "Why did you return?" asks Throin not hiding his distaste for the hobbit. "You where right I do miss home, and my stuff cause that's where I belong and that's why I returned cause you dont have one, a home. It was taken from you and I will help you get it back it i can." The dwarves fight to hold back tears, Erebor has always been a hard spot for them, she pulls fili and kili into a side hug. Not having a home anymore, Elle cant imagine what itd be like losing Rivendell. It was her safe place, where her family was. When her lover was cursed it was the first place that gave her peace. 

The moment was disturbed by a series of howls, wargs. Elle pushes the two dwarves in the opposite direction and follows pulling her throwing daggers as she goes. Their run is cut short when here path ends, "up into the trees" orders Gandalf. Elle throws Bilbo up the nearest tree and quickly follows. She makes herself comfortable on a high branch and watches the wargs surround the trees. A pale white orc and warg step forward, her eyes widen and quickly dart to Thorin. Azoc the defiler orders his party to attack, the wargs surge forward attacking the trees trying to get them. The trees roots come free under the weight of the wargs and the tree tips, elle jumps to the next which does the same till they get to the last tree.

She scrambles up higher, Gandalf lights some pinecones and beginnings throwing them at the orcs who retreat. The company rejoices but under the strain of all the people the tree gives way. Elle is jarred as the trunk hits the ground and she grips her branch for dear life. Elle looks next to her to see Ori slip she tries grabbing him and misses. She looks down to see him hanging off Doris boot. She tries to swing herself on to the branch so she can pull Ori up. It creaks under the strain but holds and she slowly shuffles herself toward them. Nori looks at her in panic has his fingers slip, she screams. Gandalf swings his staff and catches them. 

Someone shouts, elle looks back to see Thorin get thrown by the white warg. He hits the ground and stays down, "Thorin!" She screams scrabbling in the other direction trying to get to her friend. A orc dismounts and makes his way to Throin drawing his sword, before it can reach him Bilbo tackles quickly dispatching it before facing the enemy. Elle throws her bagger at the first orc she see before pulling her swords and attacking the closest warg making her way to Throin and Bilbo. Shes suddenly picked up and dropped over the cliff, a scream escaped her lungs and she hits the back of the eagle with a thud. She whispers her thanks to it and watches as they collect the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, would love some feed back or just hit the kudos if you liked it.


	6. The other shapechager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well running from azog and his pack the company takes refuse in a bears home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped a bit there, might come back to it. I just want to get through some other bits first.

They'd been running all night, azog and his pack closing in on their heels. Throin called them to a stop so they could catch their breath and sent Bilbo ahead to scout. Elle sat on one of the entrances keeping watch, the sword across her knee bounced and she tapped her foot with nervous energy. Everytime a howl sounded shed jump. She looked at her companions, being a elf she didnt need much rest but she was starting to feel it. She couldn't imagine what they where feeling. 

A small avalanche of rocks come sliding down one of the entrances, they all stand ready weapons raised. "Its only me" calls Bilbo in warning. They lower their weapons bit remain tence. Throin asks how close their hunters are, Azog and his pack had been hunting them for days. He confirms their fears before adding to them, "theres something else out there." The tension and fear of the group rises, Gandalfs voice cut through the panic "what form did it take? Like a bear?" "Yes." Bilbo says taken aback "but bigger, much bigger." His expression turns thoughtful and his eyes meet elles. She could think of a creature that roamed these parts and had the form of a very large bear. She visited him after shed learned of him, curious to see the differences between their magics. Though he hadn't been the most social of people to begin with they became quick friends over their mutual love of animals. 

His house wasnt too far but his dislike for dwarves was well known, she did not know how hed react. There was a warg howl in the distance, they where getting closer. She gave Gandalf her nod, better take their chances with the bear then be torn to shreds by wargs, at least the bear can be reasoned with. Gandalf suggests it to the company who agree. He leads them with Elle taking up the rear again as they quickly make for the house. 

As the house comes into view theres a roar from the other side of the valley as a massive bear crashes through the under bush. Theres a burst of speed from the dwarves as the run to safety. Bombur out shooting everyone makes it to the door first, the dwarves throw themselves at the door trying to open it, not noticing the latch in their panic. Throin reaches out before her throwing up the latch everyone darts inside and quickly trys to push the door shit only to be blocked by the bears head. They manage to push him out and jam down the latch before dropping in exhaustion.

"What is that?!" asks a terrified Ori, the young dwarf looking at Gandalf. "That is our host, his name is Beorn. Hes a skinchanger." The wizards says before leading the group into the house. "So like Elle?" Bilbo says looking at her. "No what elle does it with magic, he is unnatural. Hes under some dark spell," Dori says with disgust pulling his little brother away from the door. "You watch that tongue Dori, you are his guest and if I hear one more word against him you'll be sleeping with the pigs." Elle snaps angrily, they'd be warg food now if not for Beorn. "There is no difference, hes not under any enchantment but his own just as in am." Dori has the sense to look guilty and looks away. "Alright get some sleep, well be save her tonight," Gandalf tells the group before muttering almost to himself "I hope." Elle nods before moving to near the back entrance incase anything stupid enough trys to attack them here. Finding a bit of clean hay to her liking she strips off her weapons before laying down for some sleep.

She jolts awake sometime during the early morning, she looks around for whatever woke her but sees nothing out of place. The sound of footsteps come from outside the door, she slowly draws her dagger and creeps to it, creaks as someone pushes it. She wrenches it open and holds her dagger to the intruders throat. "Elleana." He says looking down at her, completely ignoring the dagger at his throat which Elle quickly removes. She nods "Hello Beorn, my apologies. Been a bit jumpy of late." She returns the dagger to its sheath, before heading to the kitchen. "Yes, you've got a back of wargs on your tail." He says following her, "thanks for leading them to my home." She cringed, Beorn had suffered enough at the hands of orcs and here they were adding to it. 

"They'll follow us when we leave, azog wants my companions." She says looking at the sleeping dwarves. She gestures for him to sit and goes about making him something to eat. She learned from her stay shifting his way is very draining and he needs to consume large amounts of food to replenish it. Hers was all magic, there was no shifting. One minute shes a wolf the next shes a elf, she doesn't really know the dynamics of it, it just happens. At least her clothes and weapons move with her, shes not sure where they go either but she'd hate to be naked like Beorn does. Lord Elrond had explained it once when she was younger but she wasnt interested in listening, shed ask him again but she didn't want to bug him with stupid questions.

Bilbo was woken by a loud buzzing sound by his ear which was followed by something touching his face. He opens his eyes to see a bumble bee the size of his hand land on his nose. He jerks in fright, waving it way before getting up and following the voices of his friends to the kitchen. Only to stop when he spys a huge man standing at the table. Hes the tallest person Bilbo has ever seen, this must be Beorn the skin changer. He jumps when a hand touches his shoulder but relaxes when he recognizes the face, "it's ok Bilbo, your safe here." Elle says quietly before guiding him to a clear seat at the table. She moves back and sits with Balin on what seems to be a bed. 

Their host moves around the table filling mugs with fresh milk well questioning them of there journey and why the orcs are chasing us. "You need to get to the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Gandalf nods "before Dorians day falls yes." Beorn looks at the group, "your running out of time." Gandalf agrees "that's why we must go through Mirkwood." Boths eyes dart to elle behind Bilbo, he turns his head, as all colour seems to drain from her face at the mention of the forest. 

The men continue their conversation, "it's not as you remember it, foul things creep beneath those trees. Theres a alliance between the orcs of moria and the necromancer in Dol Guldur. I'd advise not going there." Gandalf looks at the group reassuringly, "well take the elven path, it's still safe." Bilbo looks back at Elle who nods before chiming in, "there not like the elves of my home, not as academic. They're more rogue included, sticking to the shadows but they shouldn't bother us unless we get too close to their city or seem to want to cause trouble." 

Beorn stands and walks around the table picking up a mouse from the table as he passes Dwalin "I dont like dwarves, there greedy and how no respect for any life but their own." He says, everyone tenses as he stops in front of Throin. "But I hate orcs more. What do you need?" They all release a breath of relief. "You've already done so much for us, my friend. We lead the orcs into your territory. I feel bad for asking more of you but on foot we would never out run them." Elle asks guilt written over her face. The giant nods "Very well, I have some horses that wouldn't be too high for you. How many will you need?" He says well leading them into the valley where a herd of black and white horses grazed, at the site of their master they trotted over. "Well just need 15, I'll run along side as a wolf." He nods before helping the company saddle the horses. 

Elle waves them off waiting till the company's a bit ahead before speaking to Beorn. "Thank you, we'd be dead if not for you." She says her arms move to hug him before she drops them. After so many years at the hands of the orcs, Beorn reacts badly when touched. He damn near killed her last time she tried to pat him on the forearm. He nods his appreciation, "you are my dear friend, do not worry yourself with me. You just stay alive little wolf." He says affectionately. She nods before turning and shifting to wolf once more and joining back up with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, would love some feed back or just hit the kudos if you liked it.


	7. Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company gets rescued by elves and Elle goes somewhere she never wanted to return to.

Of all the places on middle earth why did they have to travel through Mirkwood (formally known as the greenwood), it held too many memories, was too close to the thing she was trying to forget. As Gandalf rid off Elle turned back to the path, as long as they followed his instructions and stuck to the trail they'll be fine, she shouldn't have to lead them through. She just hoped a patrol wouldn't happen upon them. 

Legolas swung his foot back and forth on his branch, patrol was getting quite boring. Nothing but spiders and webs. It was worrying the way the spiders where spreading. They used to just stick around the old fortress but they'd started spreading some years ago. As they spread the forest died, more and more trees died each year. Hed beseeched his father to allow them to go to the sorce and destroy it, but he refused. It was too dangerous and not their worry. 

The sounds of battle disturb his train of thought, he looks for the sorce and finds a group of dwarves fighting the spiders. This could be fun, he gives a short whistle to alert the others before descending upon the group quickly dispatching two more spiders before drawing his bow on the first dwarf. His crew quickly surround them, he orders the intruders to lower their weapons or die. Theres a whine, his eyes dart down to see a black wolf covered in spider webs nudge the dwarf. How had he not seen it on the way down. The dwarves look at it before sighing and lowering their weapons.

A shout sounds behind them. He looks up to see one of the Dwarves being dragged away by a spider, the wolf makes a move to help. One of his men releases a arrow, it inbeds in the ground almost striking the wolfs foot. The dwarves shout in outrage, pulling the animal into the group. "That was a warning, next time you wont be so lucky." He snaps making them hush. Tauriel makes quick work of the spiders and leads the stray dwarf back to the group. 

They search the dwarves, removing any weapons. He pulls out a portrait from the dwarf hes searching "Who is this, your brother?" He asked the dwarf looking at the first picture "that is my wife," it's a woman, with a beard, legolas controls face giving nothing away and looks at the second picture "and this horrid creature, a goblin mutant?" The dwarf looks offended, "that's my wee boy gimil!" There a amused snort to his right, legolas looks down at the wolf who quickly turns its head focusing on one of the other dwarves. He thinks nothing of it turning back to his search. 

The wolf raises another problem, the city is no place for it and he did not trust it. Tauriel suggests they leave it behind, the animal will be fine. "You cant just leave her there!" One of the dwarves growls angrily, overhearing their discussion, "she doesn't know these parts, she'll be killed or taken by those spiders again." Which sets the others off. "By Valinor it's just a bloody wolf." He snaps frustrated, the wolf releases a low whine ducking its head. "Now look what you've done you insensitive ass" snaps the older dwarf, Legolas's brow goes up in amusement. The wolf looks between the dwarf and legolas, it shakes its head stepping back. "You sure lass?" It nods again before sitting and watching them go. Legolas takes up the flank to keep an eye on them and the forest.

Once legolas and his patrol arrive in the city they take the prisoners straight to the dungeons, he separates their leader sending him to his father before locking the rest into cells. He spots Tauriel conversing with one of the younger dwarves. A spike of jealousy runs through him, the dwarf stares longingly after her. Legolas had openly showed his affections for Tauriel and had hoped she returned them, they would make a fine pairing.

Elle waits till all is silent again before shifting. She had hoped to never step foot in the Greenwood again but it seemed fate hadn't done fucking her over yet. If she went before the king she may be able to persuade him to release her friends if not then she'll just have to break them out. She may not have been there for six centurys but she doubted it had changed much. Elfs dont like change. 

She walks for a bit till she comes across another patrol, she tells them she was lost and asks them to take her to the kings halls. As they approach the entrance the doors swung open, a lone elf loitering in the door way, Elles face splits into a smile. Rhachon one of the kings advisers steps forward, returning her smile well dismissing the patrol "Elleana, I didn't believe my ears when one of the guards told me you where found wondering the forest and picked up by a patrol." He pulls her into a quick hug, she pats his shoulder before stepping back. "After everything that happened we all thought you'd never return." She fills with sadness at the thought of last time she was here. Not knowing the full situation she decides not to tell the truth, but its always best to stick close to it. "I'm just passing through Rhachon, there was a group of orc hunting on the boarder. I had thought to cut through the forest but its changed so much I got a bit turned around." She looks at him sheepishly. He nods before leading her into the city.

Thranduil watches as Thorin Oakenshield is lead away, his smerk spreading. He'll have his way, gives the dwarf maybe a month before he caves and agrees. His thoughts are interrupted when one of his lords Rhachon steps onto the platform. "What is this intrusion?" He asks mood still sour. Rhachon bows "you'll never guess what the patrols found wondering the forest sir." He says before holding out his hand which is grabbed by a smaller one as the elleth clears the last steps. He looks at her with shock, he didnt think she would ever return. He steps off his throne quickly deceding the stairs gently cupping her cheeks, "Elleana?" He asks still not quite believing it's her. Her eyes full with tears as she nods, he pulls her into his arms, holding back tears of his own.

Fate had not been kind to her and his son, their love had burned so bright only to be destroyed when a witch cursed his son as revenge on Thranduil for killing her kin. Everytime someone tried speaking of their love legolas would get a painful migraine which would incapacitate him for weeks. So they stopped trying and Elle left, not able to deal with the grief and taking the last bit of joy with her.

He gently pushes her back to get a good look at her. Drying her wet eyes with the ends of his sleeve, "How are you my dear?" He asks voice wet with unshed tears. She laughs, "I still have my down days but Ada, Lord Elrond and his family have helped alot. Ive taken on a ward, his father was a ranger who passed in battle 8 years ago, well he was but a babe. I've had him ever since, hes my world." Her face lighting up as she mentions the child. He feels his own smile forming against his own will, "so that means you wont be staying long?" He asks disappointed letting her go. 

Theres a scuff to the side, she throws her dagger without thought. Theres a shout but the person surprisingly dodges it and it thuds as it embeds in the wall behind them. She turns to see the elleth from earlier, Tauriel who suggested leaving Elle behind. Elle decides to let it slide since she saved Kilis life. "My king! Are you alright sir?" She looks at Elle with open suspicion, Thranduil just waves her off, "lady Elleana is visiting from Imladris, she is to be treated with the highest respect." She returns Elles dagger from the door who nods her thanks before sheathing it. "Now come my dear you need rest," the king says taking her shoulds. 

He leads her through the winding halls till they come to his personal wing where the royal family and highest advisers are housed. Where he then leads her to a familiar door before pushing it open. "It should be just as you left it." He says with a gentle smile, she steps in holding back more tears. It was her room from her last stay, and as he said nothing had been moved. She looked back at her lovers father, "this is yours and will always be yours even if my son never remembers you. You are my daughter and your always welcome here." He says looking at her with affection. She blinks back more tears "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back, I should have been stronger." She says taking his hands in hers, "you are one of the strongest elleths I no, it'll take however long you need it too, theres no rush." He wipes her tears again before kissing her forehead. "There is a festival night, I would be honoured if you'd escort me. Legolas is guarding the dungeons so you wont have to worry." He says with a hopeful voice, and who can say no to that, it'd be the perfect distraction for her to release Throin and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Found on different sites as I couldnt find one that translated everything.  
> Ada- father  
> Elleth- female elf  
> Valinor- elf heaven/afterlife
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, would love some feed back or just hit the kudos if you liked it.


	8. Party with the elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle attends the festival, setting her escape plan into motion and Legolas meets a interesting new elleth.

Legolas was in no mood to party, after hed seen Tauriel and the dwarf flirting in the dungeon. He grabbed the first bottle he could find sculling half of it in one go, it burned his throat as it went down. He would never be good enough, whether it be with Tauriel or his father. Hed thought he actually had a chance with Tauriel, someone who saw him as a person, an equal not her prince. 

Laughter and clapping cut through his brooding, his eyes move to the fire pit where the band was playing a fast tune, one he'd heard many times. The elves stood in a ring around the dancers. A elf gets pulled in making a gap and Legolas spots a flash of golden hair topped with a spiked crown. His eyebrows shoot up with surprise, his father is dancing. The king hadn't danced since the death of Legolas's mother, prefured to sit on the sidelines watching and drinking wine bottle after wine bottle till either legolas or one of the advisers had to lead him away. The queen loved festivals, his father kept them going for her memory but they weren't the same. 

Legolas pushed into the circle so he could get a clear view of the dancers. His father was indeed dancing with an elleth he'd not seen before. Her green and white dress was close fitting but not too revealing, just enough to be comfortable. Her black hair was in a side braid with the ends hanging in loose ringlets, she quite easily drew the gaze of everyone there. His father bowed his head before handing her off to Rhachon, slipping off to the side. The Elleth laughed at something the Ellon said. He was unable to take his eyes off her, and wasnt prepared when someone pushed him onto the dance floor.

Festivals always reminded her of Legolas, they'd met at a festival some 800 years ago. Shed come with the twins, Elladan and Elrohir. They'd been sent as emissary for their father who couldn't make it 'didnt want to go'. Shed had to beg her father to allow her to go with them, after being stuck in Imladris for almost 2000 years she really wanted to leave the nest. 

She shook the webs from her mind. She needed to make sure the elves, namely the guards where well and truly drunk so they wouldn't be in tip top shape when she broke her friends out come morning. She felt guilty having to trick Thranduil but he would never release her friends. She must admit though she hasn't had this much fun with her own kind in ages. The dwarves could be fun but it's hard dancing with someone who's shorter and used heavy dances that involved alot of foot stomping, her feet always ended up purple and bruised. Elves favoured more lively, fast paced dances that kept you on your toes. 

The band call last song, it was a slow tune, to help the guests unwind. She looks at Rhachon who's eyes flicker to something over her shoulder his face growing into a grin, her eyes narrow with suspicion. "Apologises my lady." He says before spinning her away into someones hard chest, her arms quickly dart out to steady the poor person. "I'm so sorry!" She says mortified, the person chuckles. Her eyes move to their face and everything freezes as his blue eyes meet hers. "Le...Your highness!" She stumbles back, his hand snaps out and catches her before she hits another pair of dances. "Woah there, I'm not that scary am I?" he says amused, before leading her into the dance.

She shakes her head, trying to gain control of her emotions. "No sir just wasnt expecting you. Your father, the king said you where on guard duty." He raises his brow in amusement, "I must ask how you managed to get my father to dance, he hasn't since my mother's passing." "Is he not allowed to injoy his own party?" She asks in a serious tone. "Well of course he can it's just that your a stranger and hes my king. I dont know your intentions. " All playfulness gone from his voice. She laughs, "I'm just playing, he looked sad and broody so I dragged him to the dance floor." He looks at her weird, "and he didnt try throwing you in the dungeon? He must be drunk." He gives her a twirl and brings her back into his arms.

"I dont believe I've seen you before, your not of the woodland folk." He says looking at her with curiosity. She indulges him, "I'm from Imladris originally." His eyes widen, "Rivendell! I dont believe Lord Elrond would allow a elleth travel alone without a escort." He says worryingly. She waves him off, "I've been doing it for centuries and I was travelling with some friends but we get separated. I'll meet up with them once I leave here." He nods still looking concerned. 

When the song finishes the crowd claps thanking the band before everyone departs for their respective rooms, if they can. Legolas grabs her hand before she can slip away, "I never did get your name." He says looking at her expectedly, she laughs "Maybe next time my prince." She bids him goodnight as he turns to help his father to his room. She returns to her room, quickly throwing off the dress changing into her travel clothes, which shes happy to find have been laundered. She straps her weapons back on and with a after thought grabs her bow and quiver which was suppose to be a gift for Legolas. She was gonna give it to him for his birthday, before the witch found him and made him forget her.

It's not her preferred weapon, but with a father like Glorfindel, he expected her learn to defend herself with anything. She prefers swords and knives, light, fast and in close quarters, hard to miss your target that way. With the elves all drunk from the festival they'll need to sleep it off. Giving her the perfect opportunity to break out her friends. Thranduil will be angry but she'll deal with that later. When all is quiet she slips out of her room shutting the door behind herself and creeps towards the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Found on different sites as I couldnt find one that translated everything.  
> Elleth- female elf  
> Ellon- male elf
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, would love some feed back or just hit the kudos if you liked it.


End file.
